


Fill me more

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Messy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, RISE BBANGNYUKYU NATION, Sex Toys, chanhee is a voyeur at first, gotta keep it safe guys, i'm back at it again with the porn only tags, like...really messy, slight praise kink, top Changmin, top chanhee, younghoon pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: “I bet you could take us both at the same time.” Chanhee mused before pushing his fingers back inside his boyfriend.“Let’s try.” Changmin suggested.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	Fill me more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to single handed revive Bbangnyukyu because let's not forget how whipped he is for these two. Anyway, enjoy and remember to use a lot of lube just like they do during sex guys <3  
> Again not beta read! Sorry not sorry

In the rare evenings they had together, anything was fair game. Cuddling on the sofa and watching TV, cooking dinner and eating ice cream after. But right now Changmin was only hungry for Younghoon as he pressed him down into the sheets, lapping up moan after moan as he kissed him deeply. He was teasing him, Younghoon knew, spending too much time going through the small motions, being too focused on the wrong places. Changmin purposely traced his lips from the corner of Younghoon’s mouth to his jaw, barely pressing against his skin as his hands firmly kept him pressed to the bed.

“Don’t you think you’ve teased him enough already?” The voice watching from the corner called out to them. Their boyfriend Chanhee sat watching, fully clothed with one leg crossed over the other. It was almost as normal as watching TV, his attention fully on what was unfolding in front of him. Younghoon’s shirtless body writhing below Changmin who was also still fully dressed. Changmin smirked and tutted back at him.

“Are you the impatient one here?” 

“I don’t want to sit here for hours until I get soft again, if that’s what you mean.” Chanhee sighed and patted his lap as he shifted his weight in the chair uncomfortably.

“Speed it up.” 

Changmin smirked at his partner’s impatience. Knowing all too well if he didn’t oblige Chanhee would get too agitated and take over. But this was Changmin’s time. Changmin’s time to tease and taunt Younghoon, have his way with him. Younghoon loved them both in very different ways when they played around like this.

Voyeurism was a new thing they were trying; each taking turns to watch the other two start without them. It came out of the fortunate incidence of when Younghoon caught them fucking when he returned home early one afternoon. Younghoon watching them from the doorway, dick grasped firmly in his fist as he worked himself up to their pace. When Changmin caught a glance at him, the shame hit Younghoon and sent him into an orgasm. He always was a slut for feeling humiliated.

Since then they thought it would be fun what each of their reactions would be while watching the others have fun without them. Low and behold, Chanhee actually had the most patience… And the most to say about it too.

  
  


“Undress me, baby.” Changmin whispered into Younghoon’s ear. The boy practically jumped up onto his knees as if it were a vital command. Their lips connected, Younghoon’s hands sliding down Changmin’s arms until their fingers tangled. Younghoon loved holding hands, playing with his boyfriend’s fingers, feeling skin against skin. Changmin pressed their lips deeper, Younghoon whining into the kiss as Changmin used his tongue to capture Younghoon’s bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth before biting down on it, causing his whine to turn into a whimper until he let go.

“That’s nice and all.” Changmin hummed as he let Younghoon reclaim his own lip. “But I said undress me.” Younghoon pursed his lips together and got to it.

It took a second for Younghoon to rid Changmin of his shirt with limited assistance. Changmin’s hands then also came to Younghoon’s pants, unbuttoning them and pulling him down to his thighs along with his underwear before pushing him back down to the bed so he could continue to roll the material down his legs.

Changmin’s lips chased down Younghoon's body, followed by Younghoon’s greedy hands as he leaned up to unbutton Changmin’s pants once more. Watching them was always like cat and mouse to Chanhee; constant pushing and pulling from Changmin, building Younghoon up to knock him down. Chanhee was much more straightforward than that… When he wanted to be.

“He’s been a good boy, Changmin.” The fake concern from Chanhee’s voice caught them both off guard for a minute as Changmin’s hands ran to palm over Younghoon’s semi hard dick.

Chanhee stood up, arms folded across his chest as he walked straight over to them, Younghoon lay flat on his back in some sort of expectancy from his boyfriend. Chanhee reached one hand out, rolling across Younghoon’s silky soft skin down towards his thigh, prying them aside with a small whine of resistance from Younghoon.

“He’s had that in for the most part of the day and he’s never once complained.” Chanhee’s thumb stroked over the sensitive skin of Younghoon’s upper thigh, edging closer to the pretty pink jeweled butt plug in Younghoon’s hole until he tapped it gently. Younghoon whimpered, the vibrations making him shiver as Chanhee continued to lightly tap the toy inside on him. Changmin smirked almost fiendishly at the discovery.

“I think he deserves a reward.”

“Please-” Younghoon moaned, trying his best to stay still as his boyfriends’ hands lingered over his body. Changmin was the first to pay attention to his pleas

“Oh, so that’s why you’ve been so needy today?” Changmin grinned so wide it made Younghoon’s skin feel on fire. Changmin’s fingers ghosted over Chanhee’s, who retracted quickly to let Changmin take over again. Younghoon didn’t know who made him more desperate right now between them.

Changmin wrapped the tips of his fingers around the plug, pulling gently on it just enough to have it almost vibrate in his grasp. Chanhee kept his hand to the inside of Younghoon’s knee to keep his legs ajar.

Younghoon was so pretty when he was quiet, trying to hold in his moans out of fear that if he got too loud too soon they would tease him even more. His boyfriends could be brutal about it; both having very different methods on how to make Younghoon crumble at their feet. After a few minutes Changmin pulled out the plug with a pop, Younghoon whined as he clenched around nothing, the feeling of emptiness after hours of being teased with unmoving fullness. Changmin held the plug up for them all to see, adding to the embarrassment Younghoon was feeling.

“It’s bigger than I expected; are you really such a slut that you had to get a bigger one?” Changmin mused, letting the four inch flared plug wiggle between his loose fingers. Chanhee smiled at him, still stroking the inside of Younghoon’s thigh in a teasing motion.

“N-No” He tried to defend himself, but Changmin was leaning over for the lube on the side table which had his breath catching in his throat.

“You’re so loose already, let’s see.” Changmin didn’t want to waste anymore time as he slicked his fingers up, pushing two into Younghoon all too easily, the boy on the bottom arched his back off the bed at the wetness and heat of Changmin’s fingers.

“ _ Fuck” _ Younghoon cried.

“Not yet.” Chanhee replied.

Changmin teased him, spreading his two fingers apart to show him how fucking easy it was. He could’ve easily slotted in a third, he thought.

“He’s so ready for it, I bet you could take another. Chanhee come and look at this.” Changmin beckoned. Younghoon looked down the length of his body as Chanhee peered down to Changmin’s fingers inside of him.

He was slow, moving almost all the way out until his fingertips teased the rim only to slowly push back in. Younghoon was quickly unraveling, the low pitched moans rumbling from his throat as his stomach muscles contracted. He was so desperate for more and they both knew it.

Chanhee’s slender fingers traced from the softness of Younghoon’s thigh to his cock, coursing over him like it belonged to him, squeezing just a little to make him whimper and groan. All in the meantime he watched Changmin slowly finger fuck into Younghoon’s ass so slowly surely he would break soon.

Chanhee paused, having his own idea as his hand stroked down Younghoon’s shaft before leaving it, caressing his balls as he moved down to join Changmin’s fingers inside of him. He pressed one of his own in, the stretch of his slender finger stirring Younghoon just enough to have him buck his hips up. Changmin kept at his pace, slowly fucking in and out of Younghoon as he watched Chanhee’s finger move in retrograde to his.

The feeling made Younghoon whine louder, Chanhee purposely curling his finger to stretch inside Younghoon more as Changmin scissored him, their hearts racing as they saw how much he was enjoying this.

“You’re such a little slut for enjoying this.” Changmin said lowly, making Younghoon whine wantonly. The boy lying on the bed raised his hips up in an attempt to gain more from them, and it worked.

“Do you want more?” Changmin phrased it like a question but as Chanhee slipped in another finger they gave him no time to answer.

They were both at two fingers, fucking in tandem into Younghoon’s loosening hole Changmin couldn’t contain his excitement at the view as he sped up slightly.

“Feel good, babe?” Chanhee hummed, his fingers fucking him slower than Changmin’s as he spread him open from the inside.

“So good, fuck, please-” Younghoon’s voice was raspy already, sweat beading on his brow as they watched him writhe at their touch.

Changmin leaned in closer. Slowly allowing spit to collect on his tongue before dropping it from his lips and straight into Younghoon’s hole, the wet coating making it easier for them to move, the feeling making Younghoon whine in pleasure and hold his breath. Changmin paused just long enough to pry him open, making Younghoon moan loudly as Chanhee copied the motion so they were both spreading him as wide as they possibly could.

“Fuck you’re stretched so wide.” Chanhee practically gasped at the sight. His pink hole already puffy and begging to be abused more as Younghoon grasped onto the sheets while his mind failed him. All he could go was groan in response at being gaped open.

“I bet you could take us both at the same time.” Chanhee mused before pushing his fingers back inside his boyfriend. 

The thought sent Younghoon spiraling, spitting out a string of curses between moans as his stomach muscles knotted up. Changmin smirked, copying Chanhee’s actions by thrusting into Younghoon once more at a different pace than the other.

“Let’s try.” Changmin suggested.

Chanhee looked back to Changmin for a minute, half wondering if he was serious but the reality was that he knew Changmin well enough that he wouldn’t bring something up like that as a joke. They both looked down to Younghoon, Chanhee’s free hand came to rub Younghoon’s stomach soothingly with his fingertips gracing the tip of his cock occasionally.

“Is it okay, baby? You think you can take us both?” Chanhee’s words dripped more lust than he wanted to, unable to shake the thought of stuffing Younghoon’s hole with Changmin inside of him too. It was apparent, too, as Younghoon began to viciously nod with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Please- I’ll try, let me try-” He pleaded quietly, Chanhee quickly quelled him with a kiss. Haltering himself over Younghoon’s thin frame their lips met chastely as he curled his fingers up into Younghoon’s ass.

“Turn over for us.” Changmin prompted him, both of them pulling their fingers out at those words and just as quickly as they did, Younghoon scrambled to his knees to present his ass up to them. 

“Good boy.” Changmin cooed, his clean hand rubbing Younghoon’s ass cheek roughly before bringing it down harder to slap it. Younghoon cursed and bit his lip at the sensation.

Chanhee undressed himself; ridding himself of his shirt and pants until he remained just in his underwear. In the time it took him to do that Changmin had recollected the lube bottle from some nook in the bed sheets and was now lathering Younghoon’s hole with it.

“C-Cold-” Younghoon hissed a little, wiggling his hips impatiently as Changmin came to steady them.

“I know, but we don’t want to hurt you.” Changmin reminded him, quickly filling the growing need Younghoon had to be full by inserting three fingers into him with little hesitation, knowing he could take it easily.

“ _ God-” _ Younghoon whined, throwing his head back in a vain attempt to see his boyfriends as they stared down on him, capturing the hungry looks on their faces. He almost regretted it, feeling as insatiable as them right now as he arched his back more to raise his ass for them.

“You’re so needy!” Chanhee practically giggled, making Younghoon groan in shame at just how badly he wanted this. The lube was practically dripping from him, Chanhee’s fingers scooping it up as he pushed two back into Younghoon who growled at the fullness. 

It felt so good; Changmin and Chanhee fucking into him, the ridges of their fingers along his walls as they fucked him open more and more. Purposefully working opposite of each other to make him feel like crazy, not knowing which way was up or down, left or right. One of his hands came to his nipple, fingers rubbing over himself as his hips began to rut from the motion but even that wasn’t enough for him to feel close enough.

“Ah-ah, don’t touch yourself.” Chanhee half scolded him as Younghoon’s hand began to wander down to his dick. Younghoon whined like a puppy at being told  _ no _ . It made Changmin laugh.

“I bet you wanna cum already, right? So wet and open I can’t wait to fuck you like this.” Younghoon had to bite into the sheets to control himself.

Changmin spread his three fingers flat, pressing Younghoon open as Chanhee took the lube and dropped more around his hole, the wet noises driving the three of them crazy, especially Younghoon who was almost crying at the sounds their fingers produced inside of him. They rang around the room, wet and filthy as Chanhee added a third finger too.

“Oh shit- I’m gonna-” Younghoon grimaced and screwed his eyes shut. It burned slightly, being stretched so wide but the pain only brought pleasure alongside the wetness of the lube. The overwhelming feeling of being filled by his boyfriends fingers sending him hurtling towards his orgasm, but the two of them stilled their ministrations before scolding him.

“Don’t you dare cum, not yet.” Chanhee reminded him, making Younghoon weep into the sheets. They focused on stretching him, fingers curling around the muscles, roughly sweeping against them as they avoided his prostate, Changmin came to place a hand on Younghoon’s hips to keep him propped up as his legs became weak and he began to falter and slip onto the bed.

“So good for us.” Changmin praised, watching Younghoon’s hands contort above his head as he craved physical stability to stave off his approaching orgasm.

Chanhee pulled out, leaving Changmin to continue as his hands came to either one of Younghoon’s ass cheeks. He pulled him open, stretching his hole as Younghoon gasped lewidly beneath them and Changmin thrust impeccably deeper into his ass.

“God, your ass is beautiful.” Changmin adorned the look of how his boyfriend’s rim barely met his fingers as Chanhee parted him. Younghoon clenched, feeling ashamed at how much they were enjoying fucking him so loose and making fun of him for enjoying it. The pit of his stomach stirred needily and he couldn’t control himself as he bucked his hips back onto Changmin’s fingers.

“Please fuck me, please- please-” He began to beg. The lack of Chanhee’s fingers inside of him too felt him almost feeling bare and going crazy to be filled up again. Changmin pulled out too, much to Younghoon’s initial dismay.

“You’re going to be so easy to fuck now, whore.” Changmin hissed through his teeth. Chanhee kept Younghoon’s ass parted, waiting as Changmin grabbed a condom from the drawer and then lathered more lube into Younghoon’s hole, purposefully making it as messy as possible to add more insult to it. Younghoon whined, gripping the sheets as he felt Chanhee’s palms stretch his ass further as Changmin lined up with him.

_ “Fuck! mm-”  _ Younghoon couldn’t control himself as Changmin thrust in one time fully before pulling all the way back out. The noise was lewd, the wetness of the lube squelching into the hot air as Changmin did it again, and again, and again. Each thrust as deep as he could make it, all too easily with how wide Younghoon’s ass was stretched as Chanhee’s palms kneaded into him, fingers squeezing into his ass causing him to whimper. Finally Changmin gave in, grabbing his hips to pull him as close as possible, hitting his prostate and causing Younghoon to practically screech in an almost unrecognizable high pitch as he began to fuck into him. 

“Aw baby, does it feel good?” Chanhee soothed as he let go of Younghoon, handing him over completely to Changmin who fucked in relentlessly. Younghoon cried, a bubble of a moan escaping him as his only answer as Chanhee slowly made his way up to Younghoon’s head.

“Maybe you need something for your mouth too, right?” Chanhee merely prompted and it had Younghoon looking up in expectation. He was a mess, Chanhee looking practically refreshed and rested in comparison to Younghoon who felt like he had just run a mile in under a minute. His legs shook, Changmin pounding into his sloppy hole, muttering a string of curses and insults  _ ‘so fucking loose around my cock, bet you can’t wait to be stuffed’  _ made him weaker by the second.

“Please.” Younghoon managed to gasp as the touch of Chanhee’s clean hand graced underneath his chin and made him look up slightly. A tad of energy returned to him, enough to allow Younghoon to climb onto his elbows so he could let his tongue hang out of his mouth like a thirty dog as Chanhee edged his dick closer to his lips.

It was easier to stave off his orgasm with Chanhee’s dick to focus on. Mouth sopping wet around him as he lapped his tongue in every way that he knew Chanhee liked. It took Chanhee seconds to grip a fist into Younghoon’s hair, the boy whining at the slight pain which wasn’t enough to distract him fully from Changmin behind him.

“Fuck you’re so dirty, look at you choking on my cock.” Chanhee hissed, Younghoon attempted to look up but the force of Chanhee’s hand in his hair pulled him to the base of his dick and cut off his oxygen. His body convoluted, throat contracting at the obstruction to his airway as he began to choke, eyes rolling back as Changmin switched to a deep roll inside his ass. Fuck it was all too much, they knew him too well, knew exactly how to make him fall-

“Shit-” Chanhee hissed, bringing Younghoon completely off of him in a swift movement to allow him to catch his breath back. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, glossed over almost like he was on autopilot as his boyfriend’s fucked both of his holes like they owned them. Changmin slowed down to a teasingly slow pace, making Younghoon whine and drop his head down as much as he could with Chanhee still gripping him.

Changmin pressed a thumb to Younghoon’s rim, watching the tip disappear so easily inside of him. 

“You’re already begging for more.” Changmin noted, Younghoon clenched around his dick at his words as Chanhee pressed his own dick back to Younghoon’s lips. All Younghoon could do was let his moan vibrate around Chanhee’s dick to Changmin’s thumb playing with his hole as he fucked into him slowly, controlling and pacing himself as he waited for Chanhee to be ready.

Chanhee took his time, letting Younghoon work on his dick sloppily, drool falling onto the sheets as he gasped and whined with each thrust into him. He was so sensitive, stomach muscles contracting as he fought against the need to cum every single time Changmin barely edged against his prostate.

Chanhee pulled Younghoon away, praising him with a soft hand through his hair and cupping his face before making his way back down to Changmin. He could see the concentration on his face; eyebrows furrowed as he controlled each thrust into Younghoon, rolling Younghoon’s hips back onto himself. Chanhee made the most effort to distract him, pulling Changmin in for a kiss, letting his tongue get lost easily as Changmin engulfed him. Changmin was always the greedy one between the three of them, always wanting more and more until he was satisfied and full.

His hands traveled down Changmin’s chest, making the boy moan into his lover’s mouth as he teased over one of his nipples. He didn’t stay there for long, continuing down towards Changmin’s dick pumping in and out of Younghoon, tracing over what he could before moving to cup and ball with his balls.

“Fuck, Chanhee.” Changmin muttered breathlessly. Chanhee smiled against Changmin’s lips, kissing him once more before turning his attention to watch Changmin fuck their boyfriend.

Out of sheer curiosity Chanhee moved his hand back up to let Changmin’s dick rub against the brim of his fingers, making Changmin quell a moan by biting his lip as Younghoon had settled down slightly. Chanhee slowly pressed a finger into Younghoon’s opening once again, curled up against Changmin’s dick making Younghoon’s back arch down as his chest met the bed.

“That was so easy, I bet he can take another one.” Changmin huffed out, doing his best to keep a slow pace to not work either of them to their edge just yet. Younghoon’s ass was still dripping from the excess lube they had used, so Chanhee had no issue slipping another finger in just like Changmin had suggested.

“Fuck me-” Younghoon cried out, grinding his hips back as Changmin’s hands came to steady them. He whined, cursing so loudly as he tried to fuck himself back on Changmin’s dick and Chanhee’s fingers but a pair of hands stopped him each time and it drove him crazy. Chanhee let out a stuttered moan at how Younghoon sounded.

“How do we do this?” Chanhee mused out loud. He pulled his fingers out as Changmin thrust deeper into Younghoon again and fetched a condom for himself.

“Get on your back.” Changmin directed at Chanhee. At the earliest convenience, Chanhee did just that. Laying himself down next Younghoon he couldn’t help but see the utterly fucked out, exhausted, yet blissful look on his face. It was his favorite way to see him, so beautiful and tired, gasping for more just to please them both. 

Slowly Younghoon re-positioned himself, climbing over Chanhee with heavy legs, easily encasing him against the sullied sheets as Chanhee’s hands came to rest on the other’s hips.

“You’re so needy, baby, can’t wait to have your hole stuffed by both of us?” He teased, hands coming to knead into Younghoon’s ass making him whine and grind his wet ass against him. Chanhee groaned, he couldn’t wait any longer to fuck him anymore.

He pulled on his ass tighter, lifting him up slightly so he could dip two fingers into Younghoon’s ass to test how loose he still was. The boy on top moaned, thighs already shaking in anticipation as Chanhee gave him a few good test thrusts before lining his dick up.

They both moaned in unison, Younghoon’s hot hole encasing Chanhee’s rock hard dick as he slowly pushed Younghoon down on him, he was fully in control, bottoming out as he rolled his hips up to hit that sweet spot inside. Chanhee couldn’t tear his eyes away from Younghoon’s face. He was so flushed, almost burning up as sweat made his hair stick to his forehead as he tried desperately to flutter his eyes open but the trust was he had spent all of his energy fighting off his orgasm up until now he barely had the energy to do anything else.

Changmin watched from behind, watching how Chanhee bent his knees to gain a steady traction on the bed to begin to trust up into their boyfriend. Younghoon tried his best to tiredly meet his slow thrusts with a grind of his hips. Changmin pumped lube over his dick, coating himself with a few slick movements before edging towards the others. He pressed two fingers into Younghoon again, the change of angle making him curse loudly as his hands came to grip Chanhee’s chest. The piercing pain of his fingernails against skin had Chanhee bite his lip and thrust in harder as Changmin’s fingers matched the pace.

“Fuck,  _ fuck”  _ Younghoon called out, Chanhee stopped moving as he felt Younghoon begin to grind back mercilessly against Changmin’s hand as he added a third finger. Younghoon wanted the pain to translate into pleasure already, but it hurt; the building orgasm in his body he barely had the energy to fight off anymore, his dick was so sore after being untouched this entire time. Their only consolation was the slight friction he gained as he fucked back against Changmin’s fingers and is dick rubbed against Chanhee’s stomach.

“You’re doing so well.” Chanhee muttered, pressing a kiss to Younghoon’s temple as he buried his head over his lover’s shoulder. Muttering praise into Younghoon’s ear as his whimpers died down to let Changmin know he was okay again. Chanhee’s hands ran over his body, lightly dusting at his aching muscles as his body shook from being zapped of energy.

“Can I move?” Chanhee asked, nudging Younghoon with his ear to get his attention. He gained a silent nod of approval, Chanhee pressed down on the small of Younghoon’s back as he pushed up slowly.

Younghoon’s breath shook, none of them had ever felt so good before, Chanhee feeling Changmin’s fingers against his cock as he thrust up with a little more speed into Younghoon’s ass. Chanhee was quickly beginning to unravel too at the intense feeling.

“You’re so wet for us.” He moaned into Younghoon’s ear, making both of them shiver. “I bet you’ve been thinking about this long before now, haven’t you?” 

Younghoon’s moans were languid, his head firmly in the nook for Chanhee’s neck as he gasped for air almost desperately as his fingers clung onto his lover’s arms for comfort.

“So fucking much, you have no idea.” He muttered back in as few syllables as he could possibly make it. The admission made Chanhee groan in lust, biting his lip as he thrust up extra hard just one time as Changmin slipped his fingers out and lined himself up instead.

“I’m gonna try now too, are you ready?” 

Chanhee stopped moving to give Changmin a chance as they waited for the answer they knew would come. Younghoon nodded, Chanhee’s hand combing through his hair to reassure him as Changmin began to push in against the resistance of Chanhee’s cock already buried inside of him. Younghoon cried, trying his best to bear his hips down but Changmin’s hands pressed down on the small of his back to keep them tilted up as he bubbled groan left his chest and he paused half way in.

“ _ Fucking god”  _ Chanhee gasped, feeling Changmin’s dick against his own was causing him to see stars as he gripped Younghoon’s hair a little too tightly. The boy in the middle whining at it as he arched his back and pressed his stomach into Chanhee’s to gain much needed friction on his dick in order to deal with this.

Quickly Chanhee redirected his attention to Younghoon, hands coming to cup his face which was wet with tears and bringing him to look down at him.

“You’re doing so well, god we love you so much.” He said breathlessly, Younghoon barely gave him a second before clashing their lips together in a needy kiss. He needed every distraction in the world right now and Chanhee was more than eager to give it to him.

Changmin obliged him too, leaning over his body without pressing any weight down he kissed up Younghoon’s back until he reached his shoulders, pushing in ever so slightly more as he used the kiss as a distraction to do so.

“Is it in?” Younghoon broke off the kiss in a daze. The feeling was so intense he could barely hold onto his sanity anymore.

“Almost. You did so well baby, I don’t wanna hurt you if I go anymore.” Changmin tried to soothe him but Younghoon was far beyond any logic anymore.

“Please move.” He begged, breath hitching in his throat between the words. His hands balled up into fists on Chanhee’s chest.

“I already feel like I’m gonna explode, please-” 

Chanhee smirked at his confession, taking Younghoon by the hollows of his cheeks to turn his attention completely toward him.

“Such a filthy slut.” He muttered. Chanhee thrust up, making Younghoon falter and moan loudly almost like he came already as Chanhee also whined at the tightness he felt around his cock. Changmin bit his lip, braving to push further into Younghoon until he finally felt that delicious tightness around the entirety of him and his grip moving to Younghoon’s hips to hold onto him tightly.

“Oh  _ fuck- _ that’s it, right  _ there _ fuck me-” Younghoon’s mind snapped at his barked out his only order. His boyfriends felt the electricity course between them as Chanhee slowed down so Changmin could take a turn.

His hands roughly moved up to Younghoon’s waist, using it to keep him still as he began to fuck into him, Chanhee moaning as he felt one dick glide over the other. It was perfect, heavenly as the three of them barely contained their pleasurable moans and wet skin slapped against one another.

“You look so pretty like this” Chanhee gasped, tracing a finger around Younghoon’s lower lip before dipping it into his mouth. Younghoon cried openly, feeling overwhelmed, spent and so thoroughly fucked that he probably wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.

“So pretty with both of us in you, our dicks filling you up, stretching you out.” Chanhee’s words had him spiraling, and he just didn’t stop there. As Changmin continued to thrust into him from behind Chanhee started from below. The feeling caused Younghoon’s hips to stutter as Changmin did his best to hold him steady.

“You’ll never be the same again after this. One dick will never be enough for a cumslut like you.” 

It was enough to break him.

“Fuck  _ please, _ please let me cum,  _ please, god- _ ” He begged uncontrollably, eyes shut tightly as tears fell onto Chanhee’s flushed skin below him. Changmin bared down harder, fucking deeper than before.

“You can do it baby, no hands.” Changmin growled, his hands moving to grasp at Younghoon’s ass and press into his skin, making him moan louder.

“God I wish I was recording this to show you after, the view is so fucking good from here. Your ass stretched around both of us.” Younghoon whined at the vivid thought. He had been  _ so good  _ for his boyfriends, taking both of them in his ass so well, so fucking easily like the whore they called him. Fuck it felt  _ so good _ to be full with both of them. Chanhee leaned up and pressed his lips against Younghoon’s ear.

“Cum for us baby, you can do it. Don’t you wanna make us proud? Cum with no one touching you?” Younghoon felt the sting of Changmin slapping one of his cheeks from behind, causing more tears to spill over his eyes as he gasped for oxygen heavily.

“You’ve been such a good boy, don’t disappoint us now.” Changmin added.

The two of them fucked up into him recklessly, paces mismatched and disjointed, Younghoon having no way to control himself anymore as he came almost violently over Chanhee’s stomach. It coated him, hips rolling against the two dicks inside of him, thrusting away as they fucked him through his orgasm and then some. His cries were loud, high pitched and so unlike his usual voice as he came hard and his fingernails dug into the palms of his own hands. Chanhee’s hands came to root through his messy hair to soothe him down as he continued to chase his own high too.

Changmin was first to pull out, growling as he quickly tried to remove the condom, desperate to cum over Younghoon himself and Younghoon whined as the sticky heat met his lower back as Chanhee pushed him down fully onto just his own cock finally. The liquid trickles down to his ass, melding with the lube as Chanhee adjusted his angle to fuck up into him harder.

“Is our little cumrag tired?” Chanhee groaned from his chest. The words made Younghoon even more dizzy if it were possible at all. His head came to rest of Chanhee’s chest, gasping for a break even though he knew he would never take one. Not until Chanhee came too.

“Does he want to stop before I cum?” Chanhee pinpointed his exact weakness to kickstart him again.

“No- no.” He panted, trying his best to pick himself off Chanhee’s chest but he was too weak to do so.

“That’s what I thought.” Chanhee switched it up, planting his feet wider as he fucked up roughly into him, Younghoon becoming voiceless as his vision blurred over and suddenly another pair of hands snaked around his chest.

Changmin pulled him back, forcing him to sit up on Chanhee’s cock as he was fucked into, mouth gaping open widely as he felt he could barely breathe.

It was too much, feeling overspent and overstimulated as Chanhee’s hands roamed up to tease at his nipples tentatively as all Younghoon could do was bounce uselessly as Chanhee thrusted up into him relentlessly. The view was beautiful; a flushed out Younghoon, spent from taking two dicks at the same time, yet still not giving up until the end. It was enough to make Chanhee finally push his edge.

“Off.” He ordered. Changmin helped Younghoon climb off their boyfriend, flipping him over onto all fours just like before as Chanhee scrambled to his feet as he pulled the condom off too. He joined Changmin in cumming over Younghoon’s lower back, crying out an elongated moan as he came, fisting over his cock as he watched himself seep out over Younghoon’s skin. Changmin had re-positioned himself at the top of Younghoon’s body, sitting on his knees as he cradled their lover’s head gently.

“You took us both so well, we’re so proud of you.” He hummed.

At the earliest chance he got Younghoon collapsed to his side. His head remaining on Changmin’s lap as the both soothed soft shaped into his scalp, lowly singing his praises about how well he did and what a good boy he was for them as Chanhee quickly exited to fetch a towel and new sheets from the drawer.

Younghoon was still sensitive, shaking and tense as Chanhee attempted to clean him up, getting the easy parts on his back removed before delicately wiping away the excess lube between his legs. Changmin helped Younghoon to his feet as Chanhee quickly discarded the drenched sheets and loosely replaced them with fresh ones before Younghoon collapsed back down on them comfortably.

“Let’s get showered.” Changmin suggested with a nudge at Younghoon’s head to keep him awake. But the taller boy wanted nothing else than to just never move again.

“I’m too tired.” He complained, his voice hoarse from crying for the best part of the session. “Please- Can I just stay here like this?” His voice was filled with sweetness in hopes it would win them over. And in any normal case, they would be easily won over.

“You wanna dirty my new bed sheets?” Chanhee teased. Changmin couldn’t help but chuckle at him too. Younghoon gave them his best puppy eyed look from beneath.

“Give him a break.” Changmin had his back. “Unless you want to go through it next time, you can’t tell him no right now.” 

Chanhee feigned rolling his eyes as he tutted. His argument became null and void anyway as he crawled onto the bed too. He climbed up in front of Younghoon, taking his time in appreciating his handsome features as he curled a finger under his chin. He pressed himself in closer to give him a kiss to his nose.

“Fine, you can dirty my sheets just for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/connahquay) & [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment and remember bbangnyukyu is real <3


End file.
